


He Was The Greatest Amongst Us

by B1939



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1939/pseuds/B1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the greatest amongst us.<br/>And then...<br/>He fell...</p><p>This was in my head for days... So I decided to elaborate it into a short story. Used an OC, but technically, anyone in resistance force who is a female and who worships Batman could be this character, therefore I didn't even bother to name this character...<br/>Anyhow. I hope you would like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was The Greatest Amongst Us

He was the greatest amongst us.  
And then…  
He fell…

The words haunted her for days. It was the last time she saw him. The actual greatest one of them all, Batman.

She was never a good heroine, she only helped because Batman saved her once. It was to repay the debt she owed him. Yet, how much was she worth? She didn’t know, an awful lot, she smiled, remembered the day Batman found her, with no recollection of who she was and where she’s from. 

Batman took her in.

She sometimes wondered how it would’ve change her if she was found by any other person in the planet or if he left her to an orphanage.

She was grateful that he saved her, raised her and taught her everything he knew, including crime fighting. Even had two older brothers, an older sister, a butler and him as a family. She loved him, and all the rest of the family. 

She loved Jason in particular since she spent most time with him. They literally grew up together. If it weren’t for Jason, she probably wouldn’t even know who the Batman was.

Then, the madman took Jason away.

She had other brothers and sisters, but never closer than Jason. 

Her world started to shatter.

But they came through, they became stronger, and she, she became stronger. Even though she never saw Jason again, she always knew he’s around to watch over her.

Never in a million years had she thought there were more for the madman to take.

Unfortunately, there were.

The madman took the greatest hero on Earth, and made him fall.

One by one, they all turned against what they originally believed. Abandoned their faith. For those who didn’t, they were all executed.

And now, it’s her turn.

She was captured. By his own blood son, Damian Wayne. The little monster.

The demon child not only destroyed himself, he dragged along Dick, her oldest brother, and her with him. If Dick’s death was an accident, then her capture, was surely no accident.

He trapped her, personally secured her, and sent her to an isolated prison with no one but her inside, hanged with both arms and legs secured by heavy chains with no way of moving.

This was her fourth day here.

She was fed with just enough to survive, and drank only from the water that was meant to keep her awake. Yes, she hasn’t had any sleep since she was captured.

Now, on the edge of breaking, the god like alien stepped in, along with that demon child.

“You know where he is.”

She heard the man’s voice. It was cold. Maybe it was because she hadn’t slept in a while, or maybe the dehydration had finally sat in, she started having flash backs of him, when he was working with her idol. And that voice was soft, gentle, full of warmth, and could give anyone the strength to keep believing. 

She forced herself to look him in the face. He was so different then. He always had a smile, even when he’s not smiling. He had a great heart, full of hope that made people take that leap of faith. He had the most welcoming posture that looked like he’s ready to help out whenever needed.

And now…

The only thing she could feel was the chills. He was turning into THE madman. Vengeance had consumed him.

Then she remembered the other one that was driven by vengeance. The one that controlled vengeance, turned vengeance into something greater than life. But… Sometimes, she wished that he didn’t even need to go through all the pain. Even if that meant he would never become the person she idolized. 

She probably won’t have the chance to see him anymore.

“Tell me, where is he?”

“She won’t say. She’s brainwashed by him, like the rest of them.”

The demon child’s voice was a bit unsettling, made her want to react. She quickly suppressed the anger that flooded her brain, that almost near the critical point of exploding. She never once remembered the demon child in a good way. She always had to tell herself that he’s his son, he’s just angry because he never had a childhood like she had or the rest of the family had.

But the truth is, all of them had something tragic. The only reason why they tolerated him, no, SHE tolerated him, was because he’s Bruce’s blood son. And yet, he was the only one that betrayed Bruce when Bruce needed someone the most.

“She’s angry. Keep her talking Damian.”

“There’s no point, Superman, she would never understand. We should just kill her.”

“No!”

His reaction was bigger than she’d anticipated. She carefully examined his facial expression and body language and came up with a shocking revelation. 

Could it be? Could it be that he’s not so deep down, that he could still be saved? 

She immediately responded to his emotion, “Why? Why not, alien? Afraid to take a life? Heh, _Superman_.”

The sarcasm seemed to have an effect on him, his fists tightened. 

She provoked him further, “How could you, _Superman_? How could you betray him, Clark Kent? Or should I refer you as Kal-El now? Or not even that. You don’t deserve those names anymore.”

Before she could say anything, or even blink her eyes again, she felt something was strangling her. Steel hard hands, wrapped around her neck, and slowly closing in, and was forcing her to gasp for more air. She was almost silent for a moment or so, maybe longer, it was hard to tell time. Then, she felt fresh air was rushing towards her lungs. She coughed as he stared. 

“You were the best of us, and now look at you. You are as crazy as he is. No, was. You are a murderer, a coward who’s not willing to face the consequences.”

She tried to force her message through. Apparently, she failed, as his stare turned into something… Hotter.

She could smell the burns from her body, the pain was less than comfortable. But she’d been through enough to control her screams and tolerate the pain.

“And now, you’ve shown me your true color. Not red and blue, only darkness. Funny. The darkest of them all became the only one standing against evil.”

“I am not a coward. He is. I am facing the consequences. The consequences of me not killing. He is now, too. If he had the courage to kill him long ago, this would’ve never happened. I, would never become this, to do what he lacks.”

“How dare you blame this all on him!”

“You’re right, I blame myself as well. I should’ve seen this coming. I should’ve killed him before he had any chance of putting anyone in harm’s way. Don’t you see? I’m not your enemy. I want to help people on Earth. I will give you order, there will be no killing. Not anymore.”

“And you will act as our God? Take away our autonomy? Our free will?”

“You have your free will. Just not killing.”

“Ironic.”

“No one will die under my watch, no one.”

“And where is Dick now?”

The silence crept up in the prison cell, with her smile, his tightened fists and the demon child’s angry stare.

“It was only an accident.”

“By your logic, you could’ve prevented it. But you didn’t. You are not our god, Clark. You are as vulnerable as a man. After all, you are raised here. Brought up to be one of us. Not the one above us. Don’t you see? End this. Please… He said you are the greatest amongst us, show me that you are what he said! Show me that you can transcend pain and anger! Show me your morals are incorruptible!”

He closed his eyes.

Damian took the chance. Sword piercing through her body was not some new sensation for her. But through her heart, this was new.

“No!”

His eyes opened again, only to feel the warmth of her blood, splashing on his face. A chill made him tremble for one second. He realized that he could never return. Not anymore.

Damian pulled his sword out, with a rare smile on his face. Then he turned towards the once great Superman, “Don’t listen to the witch’s poison. You were right, Superman. Your path is right! You will bring order and peace to mankind.”

He stared at her body once more, then, he turned away. His voice became truly icy, “Throw her body in front of Wayne Manor. They’ll take care of her.”

Damian smirked, with a murmur only Superman could hear, “With pleasure.”

She felt her blood gushing out, she saw the indifferent shadow of the once great hero. Then she remembered Bruce’s voice.

He was the greatest amongst us.  
And then…  
He fell…

If she had the chance to see him again, she would’ve told him. 

No Bruce, you are the greatest, and you will never fall.


End file.
